Our Memorable Night
by Yamasaki Kane
Summary: Ada apa, sih? Kok mereka terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura dan Hanabi? Bad Summary. Review please..


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.

Happy reading! Hope you like it!

"Capek juga ya latihan hari ini!" ucap Sakura. Ia dan Hanabi sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan Karate, dan sekarang menunggu Ino dan Hinata.

"Iya. Ino-_senpai_ dan Hinata-_neechan_ lama sekali, sih," ucap Hanabi sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Hmm.. Yuk, kita ke sana saja," ajak Sakura.

Hanabi menyeringai, "Bilang saja ingin ketemu Sasuke-_senpai_."

'DEG.'

"A-Apa katamu?!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Kau juga pasti ingin melihat Konohamaru-_kun_, kan?"

"A-Apa? Siapa yang mau melihat si bodoh itu!"

Sakura tertawa, ia mencubit sebelah pipi Hanabi. "Wajahmu merah lho~"

"Aah! Sakura-_senpai_!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke lapangan!"

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Saat mereka sampai disana, baik tim _cheerleader_ maupun basket sedang beristirahat.

"Ah, Sakuraaa! Hanabiii!" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau masih lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Satu kali latihan lagi dan selesai, kok. Eh," Ino menyeringai, ia melirik minum yang dipegang Sakura. "Kau mau memberikan itu untuk pangeranmu ya?"

Sakura terkejut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "I-Ini punyaku, kok!"

"Hmm? Kenapa masih tersegel, kalau begitu?"

"Eeh.. Ini.."

"Tentu saja untuk diberikan ke Sasuke-_senpai_," sahut Hanabi.

"Hanabi!"

Ino tertawa, ia mendorong Sakura. "Sudahlah! Sana pergi!"

"Huh.. Dasar!" Sakura berlari menuju tempat Sasuke sambil menggerutu.

"Oh ya, Hinata-_neechan_ mana?"

"Tuh, bersama si bodoh Naruto itu," Ino menunjuk sosok Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang di bawah pohon.

"Huh.. Untung Neji-_nii_ tidak ada disini. Kalau ada, pasti Naruto-_senpai_ sudah babak belur."

"Memangnya Neji kemana?"

"Sedang kencan dengan Tenten-_senpai_."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menyodorkan botol minum itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap botol itu sebentar, kemudian mengambilnya. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya.

"Iya."

Sakura menatap jaket yang terletak di samping Sasuke. 'Jaket itu..'

"Ada apa?"

"Ah.. Tidak. Itu baru?"

"Ya. Aku baru membelinya."

"Sakura-_senpai_! Cepat!" panggil Hanabi.

"Iya!" ucap Sakura.

"_Jaa ne_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"Lama sekali, sih! Aku sendirian tau!" omel Hanabi ketika Sakura sudah kembali.

"_Gomen_, hehe.. Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu Konohamaru-_kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau bertemu si bodoh itu!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil si bodoh?"

Hanabi terkejut, Konohamaru sudah berada di belakangnya dipapah oleh Naruto.

"Ko-Konohamaru!"

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku jatuh gara-gara Naruto-_senpai_ nih!" ucap Konohamaru, lututnya berdarah.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Maaf. Aku tidak lihat kau disana."

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan Hinata-_senpai_, sih!"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Aku bawa kotak P3K kok. Sini, kuobati," ucap Sakura. "Kau juga Naruto! Hati-hati kalau jalan!"

"Iya.. Iya.. Sudah ya! Aku latihan dulu!"

Konohamaru duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Sakura segera mengobatinya, kemudian memberikan plester di lututnya. "Nah, selesai!"

Sakura menatap Hanabi sejenak, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, ya!" ucap Sakura.

'Ish.. Dasar Sakura-senpai!' batin Hanabi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Aku dan Sakura-senpai menunggu Ino-_senpai_ dan Hinata-_neechan_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih."

Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa saat. Lalu Hanabi merogoh tasnya dan memberikan sebotol air pada Konohamaru. "Nih."

"Ah.. _Arigatou_!" Konohamaru menenggak isi botol itu hingga setengahnya. "Huaah.. Segarnya!"

Hanabi tersenyum melihat tingkah Konohamaru itu. Konohamaru terkejut melihat Hanabi tersenyum manis, sangat jarang bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hanabi.

"E-Eh.. Tidak ada!" ucap Konohamaru sedikit panik.

"Hayo, hayo! Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini!" ucap Naruto dari tengah lapangan.

"Si-Siapa yang pacaran!" ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Hanabi membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Naruto tertawa melihat kedua anak yang berada setahun dibawahnya itu.

"Oi, Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Begini.."

Konohamaru berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia melompat-lompat beberapa kali. "Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku kembali ke lapangan ya! Jaa!" ucapnya pada Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk, ia terus memperhatikan Konohamaru.

"Hanabi-_chan_!"

Hanabi sedikit terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh, Hinata melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. "Kau mau tetap disitu atau pulang dengan kami?" tanya Ino. Sakura juga sudah ada bersama mereka.

"E-Eh! Tunggu!"

Hanabi mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju ketiga gadis itu. Ia sempat menengok melihat Konohamaru yang sedang mencoba lemparan 3 angka.

"Kau lama sekali!" ucap Ino.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalian sudah selesai!" protes Hanabi.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada Konohamaru_-kun_ sih," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata-_neechan_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Ganbatte_!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang mendribble bola sempat menoleh pada Sakura, namun ia kembali fokus pada latihannya.

"Huh.. Dingin, seperti biasa," komentar Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal dingin, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko es krim di samping stasiun dulu?" ajak Hinata.

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku sudah lama tidak minum es krim," ucap Ino.

"Aku juga!"

Toko es krim itu terletak di dekat stasiun tak jauh dari sekolah. Jadi tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di toko es krim itu.

"Hmm.. Kalian mau rasa apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku vanila," ucap Hanabi.

"Aku coklat saja," ucap Ino.

"Aku strawberry," ucap Hinata.

"Aku strawberry juga deh!" ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, alunan musik dari ponsel Hinata terdengar. Hinata merogoh ponselnya dan membaca sms yang baru saja masuk.

"Ino, kemari sebentar," Hinata menarik lengan Ino keluar dari toko dan menunjukkan isi sms itu. Mereka berdua berbisik-bisik, Hanabi yang melihatnya mengeryitkan dahi. Ia tak bisa mendengar, tapi sepertinya Ino bilang hal seperti 'ide bagus'.

"Hanabi! Bantu aku bawa es krim ini, dong!" ucap Sakura.

"Ah, iya," Hanabi mengambil dua es krim dari tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membawa sisanya.

Ketika Hanabi dan Sakura keluar dari toko, Hinata dan Ino masih berbisik-bisik.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"E-Eh, bukan apa-apa, kok!" ucap Hinata sedikit panik.

"Mana punyaku?" tanya Ino.

Hanabi memberikan salah satu yang dia pegang pada Ino, dan Sakura memberikan salah satu yang dia pegang pada Hinata.

"Nyam.. Enaknyaa~" ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Coba ini musim panas, pasti lebih enak lagi," ucap Ino.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah sore," ajak Hinata.

"Iyaaa."

Ino dan Hinata berjalan lebih dulu, sepertinya mereka masih membicarakan hal yang tadi.

"Mereka membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Entah. Mungkin tentang cowok," ucap Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikutan deh," ucap Sakura. Ia paling malas jika membicarakan cowok selain Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Dimana ya, buku itu?" Sakura berjalan sambil memeriksa satu demi satu buku yang ada di rak di hadapannya. "Ah, itu dia!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu, tapi karena buku itu ada di rak yang cukup tinggi, ia sedikit kesulitan.

"Uuh.. Susah sekali, sih!" gerutunya.

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku itu. Dan ketika ia tau siapa yang mengambil buku itu, ia lebih terkejut lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Oh.. Sepertinya ia tertular gagapnya Hinata kalau bertemu Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke menyodorkan buku yang ingin diambil Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura senang. "Kau kesini mau membeli buku apa?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat."

"_Sou ka_. Ah, aku duluan ya! _Jaa ne_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, kemudian bergegas menuju kasir.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Sakura keluar dari toko sambil bersenandung pelan, ia memakai earphone yang tersambung ke ponselnya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah cafe yang sepi.

"Ini cafe yang baru buka sebulan lalu, kan? Mampir dulu ah!"

Sakura memasuki cafe yang sepi tersebut. Hanya ada seorang pelanggan yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat menghampirinya. "_Irrashaimase_. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Sakura memperhatikan pelayan itu. 'Mirip Sasuke-kun..'

Sakura melihat _name tag_ yang ada di dada pelayan itu. 'U. Itachi' itulah tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Umm.. Cappucino saja deh."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sakura membuka buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga sepertinya terkejut melihat Sakura ada disana.

"Lho? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya pelayan bernama Itachi tadi.

"_Nii-san_," ucap Sasuke.

'Eeh? _Nii-san_?! Dia kakak Sasuke-_kun_? Pantas saja mirip..' batin Sakura.

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia-" ucapan Itachi terhenti karena Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ia sedikit iri melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan kakaknya itu. "Coba aku juga punya kakak.." gumamnya.

"Maaf menunggu," Seorang laki-laki bertopeng seperti lolipop meletakkan cappucino pesanannya.

"Selamat menikmati~"

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura.

Laki-laki bertopeng itu mengangguk, kemudian pergi sambil menyanyikan lagu yang sepertinya soundtrack sebuah kartun. Sakura menyesap cappucinonya, ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Ia kembali membuka bukunya dan membacanya.

Suasana sangat hening di kelas 2-B, kelas Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Sakura berkali-kali menguap bosan, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Hatake-_sensei_. Ia melirik Ino dan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Sakura kembali menguap, ia melihat jam dinding kelasnya. Tinggal 10 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tidur saja, deh," gumamnya pelan. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia menutup wajahnya dengan buku catatannya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara bel istirahat membangunkannya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ino, Hina- Eh?" Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung ketika Ino dan Hinata sudah tidak ada di kursi mereka. "Lho, kemana mereka? Cepat sekali ilangnya."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Mungkin ke kelas Hanabi."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1-C, kelas Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Kebetulan, Hanabi sedang mengobrol di luar kelas ketika Sakura datang.

"Hanabi!" panggilnya.

"Lho? Sakura-_senpai_? Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Ino dan Hinata? Mereka tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Tidak. Aku cuma melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Naruto-_senpai._ Tapi kemudian mereka pergi bersama Konohamaru," jelas Hanabi.

Sakura menghela napas, ia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Belakangan ini sepertinya mereka menghindari kita. Dan sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau tau sesuatu, Hanabi?"

Hanabi menggeleng, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari perut Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memegang perutnya. "Hanabi, kau mau ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku bawa bekal."

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah. _Jaa ne_!"

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju kantin. Biasanya ia pergi dengan Ino dan Hinata, tapi sekarang ia harus pergi sendirian. Di kantin, ia membeli dua roti dan sekotak susu.

"Makan di mana ya?" gumamnya. "Ke sana saja deh."

Sakura pergi ke lapangan lama yang berada di bagian belakang gedung sekolah. Lapangan yang sangat jarang didatangi oleh siswa. Sakura duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Kangen rasanya."

Sakura membuka bungkus rotinya dan memakan rotinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, sesekali ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada yang bicara padanya. Dan karena itu, dia tersedak. Orang itu memberikan botol minum pada Sakura yang langsung diminum Sakura banyak-banyak. Sakura menghela napas lega, kemudian ia berpaling pada laki-laki yang telah mengagetkannya itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, tau! Eh.. Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke itu hanya bergumam, ia memegang bola basket di tangannya.

"Kau kesini mau latihan, ya? Eh," Sakura menatap botol minum yang tinggal sedikit di tangannya. "_Gomennasai_! Minummu jadi tinggal sedikit! A-Aku akan membelikannya yang baru!"

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke bicara apapun, Sakura langsung melesat ke kantin. Dan tanpa butuh waktu lama, ia kembali ke lapangan dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia duduk di kursi tadi dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang melakukan lemparan 3 angka. Sakura bertepuk tangan ketika lemparan Sasuke masuk ke ring.

"Ini pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke-kun melakukan _shoot_. Hebaat!" puji Sakura. Sasuke menghampirinya, ia mengambil botol minum di samping Sakura.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku menghabiskan minummu," ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya, cuma perasaannya atau dia memang melihat semburat merah di pipi Sasuke?

Sasuke kembali ke lapangan dan berlatih, Sakura memperhatikannya sambil memakan rotinya. Sakura melirik jaket yang diletakkan Sasuke di sampingnya, jaket yang selama ini ia inginkan. Kalau ia bisa membelinya, ia bisa kembaran dengan Sasuke.

Suara alunan musik terdengar dari ponsel Sakura. Sakura membuka ponselnya, rupanya ada sms dari Ino. "Huh.. Di perpustakaan rupanya," ucap Sakura kesal.

Sakura menatap roti satu lagi yang masih utuh, ia meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'ini untukmu'. "Sasuke-_kun_! Aku duluan ya! _Jaa ne_!"

"Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana tau!" omel Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang sudah ketemu, kan?" ujar Ino dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura. Naruto-_kun_ tiba-tiba memanggilku dan Ino," jelas Hinata.

"Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa, sih? Tadi juga Naruto dan Sasuke ke kelas Konohamaru sebelum menghilang, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu? Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" ulang Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan, "Eh.. Kami.."

"Membicarakan pesta kejutan ulang tahun," sahut Naruto.

"Aah! Naruto _baka_!" bentak Ino.

Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri, "Ah.. Gawat.."

"Eh? Pesta kejutan ulang tahun siapa?"

"Sudahlah.. Sudah ketahuan," ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

"Pesta kejutan untuk Hanabi-_chan_," ujar Hinata.

"Hanabi? Oh iya! 27 Maret besok ya? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tau?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau kan satu ekskul dengan Hanabi. Apalagi kau sama seperti Naruto, suka keceplosan," ucap Ino sambil melirik Naruto.

"Tapi dengan begini lebih mudah untuk membuat Hanabi-_chan_ sibuk, kan?" ucap Hinata sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. "Sakura, kau ketua ekskul Karate, kan? Bisa kau buat hari kamis latihan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana ya.."

"Ayolah, Sakura," pinta Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa, karena hari kamis tempat latihan dipakai oleh klub kendo," jelas Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau kan bisa berlatih dengannya di rumahmu, Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Eh? Ah, iya benar! Aku lupa," Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Kenapa di rumah Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Loh, kau lupa, Naruto? Di rumahku kan ada _dojo_."

"_Dojo_? Ooh.. Tempat di belakang rumahmu yang kupikir gudang itu ya?"

"Kau masih berpikir kalau itu gudang?"

"_Arigatou_, Sakura! Kau hanya perlu melatihnya hingga malam. Jam 9 di Tsuki's Cafe, ya!" ujar Hinata.

"Tsuki's Cafe? Cafe kakaknya Sasuke-kun?"

"Loh? Kau tau?"

"Aku pernah ke sana. Dan aku bertemu Sasuke di sana."

"Wow.. Kalian jodoh ya," goda Ino.

"Itu cuma kebetulan, Ino!"

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau dan Hanabi kan sama-sama tomboy, kalau kau dia, kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Ino.

"Haaah? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukan pada Hinata yang notabene kakaknya?"

"E-Eh.. Kan kubilang, kau dan dia sama-sama tomboy! Sudah, jawab saja!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau aku sih.. Ingin jam tangan sport."

"Jam tangan sport? Hmm.. Aku ragu Hanabi juga suka benda seperti itu," gumam Ino.

"Makanya, jangan tanya aku! Meskipun kami sama-sama tomboy, kesukaan kami berbeda!"

Suara bel masuk yang berisik membuat mereka terkejut.

"Aah.. Sudah masuk, rupanya. Aku duluan ya!" ujar Sakura lalu berlari pergi.

Sepeninggal Sakura, mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan tersenyum misterius.

"Semoga latihan kalian lancar!" ujar Ino.

"Untunglah besok libur, jadi tidak apa kau pulang sedikit larut," ucap Hinata.

"Iya! Untunglah kelas 3 ada ujian praktek. Jadi ada tambahan hari libur!" seru Sakura.

Ino mendekat ke Sakura, "Jangan lupa, jam 9 di Tsuki's Cafe," bisiknya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar. "Nah, ayo Hanabi! _Jaa ne_, Ino, Hinata!"

"_Jaa ne_, Hinata-_neechan_!"

Kemudian mereka berpisah, Hinata dan Ino belok ke kiri, sedangkan Sakura dan Hanabi ke kanan.

"Kau benar tak apa pulang larut? Setauku ayah kalian itu protektif," ucap Sakura heran.

"_Otou-san_ sedang pergi ke luar kota. Dia pulang minggu, jadi tak masalah."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Sakura-_senpai_, kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba mengajakku latihan? Tumben sekali."

"Sebentar lagi kan ada kejuaraan, dan kau dan aku akan diturunkan. Jadi aku mengajakmu latihan, supaya aku juga punya teman latihan," jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Matsuri-_senpai_ juga? Dia diturunkan juga, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengajaknya, dia sudah punya jadwal latihan sendiri dengan Gaara."

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Sakura mengambil kuncinya di tas, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya saat memasuki rumah.

"Eh? Orangtua Sakura-senpai tidak ada?" tanya Hanabi ketika melihat suasana rumah yang sepi.

"Orangtuaku juga sedang ke luar kota. Tapi mereka pulang besok," jelas Sakura.

Hanabi mengangguk, ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Sakura meletakkan tasnya dikamarnya, kemudian ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa dua buah gelas.

"Maaf ya, di rumahku tidak ada apa-apa," Sakura meletakkan satu gelas berisi air dingin di meja, sedangkan gelas yang lain ia minum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Hanabi kemudian meminum isi gelas itu.

"Mau mulai latihan sekarang?"

"Ayo!" seru Hanabi semangat.

Mereka berdua mengganti baju mereka dengan _Dogi_. Juga memakai sabuk, Sakura hitam dan Hanabi biru. Kemudian mereka menuju _Dojo_ yang ada di belakang rumah Sakura. Rumah Sakura dan _Dojo_ itu tidak menyambung, tapi terpisah sekitar 20 meter.

"Nah, Hanabi. Menurut pengamatanku selama kamu latihan, tendanganmu sebenarnya cukup kuat, hanya saja kamu kurang cepat. Hari ini, kita meningkatkan kecepatanmu dulu," jelas Sakura.

"_Ha'i_, Sakura-_senpai_!"

"Ya, mulai!"

Sementara itu, di Tsuki's Cafe.

"Spanduk ini dipasang di atas sana, ya!"

"Ah, Konohamaru-_kun_! Balon itu dipasang di sini!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bantu Naruto-_kun_ pasang spanduk ini ya!"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata yang kalem ini terlihat repot mengurusi urusan dekorasi. Maklum saja, ini untuk adik tercintanya.

"Hinata-_chan_, 'dia' benar-benar tidak tau, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_. Semua sukses sampai saat ini," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengambil sapu tangannya, lalu mengelap keringat Hinata. "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

"Ti-Tidak perlu Na-Naruto-_kun._ A-Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata. Gagapnya kembali kambuh, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Hoi, _dobe_. Bantu aku dengan spanduk ini!" protes Sasuke.

"Iya! Iya! Huh.. Tidak bisa lihat orang sedang senang," gerutu Naruto.

"Baik, cukup!" seru Sakura.

Baik Hanabi maupun Sakura terengah-engah, keringat membasahi Dogi yang mereka pakai.

"Kecepatanmu sudah meningkat. Bagus, Hanabi!" puji Sakura.

Hanabi tersenyum senang, ia mengusap keringatnya dengan tangannya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di dojo, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Kurasa latihannya cukup untuk hari ini."

Hanabi mengangguk, ia ber-_ojigi_ pada Sakura. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sakura-_senpai_!"

"Ya. Sekarang, ayo mandi! Uuh.. Kurasa aku sangat bau keringat," gumam Sakura.

Mereka kembali ke rumah Sakura. Sementara Hanabi mandi lebih dulu, Sakura duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat ia membukanya, rupanya ada sms dari Ino menanyakan Hanabi.

'Dia sedang mandi. Sekitar 30 menit lagi kami kesana.' Begitu isi balasan Sakura ke Ino.

Tak lama, Hanabi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai celana jeans selutut dan kaus berwarna putih polos.

"Sekarang giliranku!"

Sementara Sakura mandi, Hanabi membaca novel yang ia bawa. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah bertuliskan 'I Love Karate' dan rok berwarna hitam diatas lutut.

"Huaah.. Segarnyaa," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau lapar, Hanabi? Kita ke cafe yang baru buka, yuk! Makanannya enak, lhoo."

"Iya!"

Hanabi memasukkan novelnya ke tasnya. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan jaket berwarna _pink_ dari tasnya.

"Waah.. Kau suka warna _pink_ juga rupanya? Kupikir kau tomboy," komentar Sakura.

"Jaket ini dibelikan Hinata-_neechan_, tau! Aku tidak terlalu suka _pink_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja.

"Nah, ayo!"

"Kau tidak memakai jaket, Sakura-_senpai_?" tanya Hanabi.

"Aku tidak punya jaket. Sekarang aku sedang menabung untuk membelinya."

Di jalan, mereka membicarakan tentang latihan tadi. _Power_ tendangan Hanabi, kecepatan, ketepatan, dan lain-lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe. Saat Sakura membuka pintu, suasana sangat hening dan gelap.

"Kok gelap, ya?" tanya Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba, semua lampu menyala.

"_Otanjaoubi omedetto_!"

Semua orang yang mereka kenal ada disana. Hinata, Naruto, Ino, bahkan Sasuke, juga Konohamaru. Dan beberapa orang yang sepertinya pelayan di cafe ini. Hanabi terdiam, ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

Sakura menepuk kepala Hanabi, "_Tanjoubi omedetto_. Nah, ayo kesana!"

Sakura menarik tangan Hanabi menuju Hinata yang membawa kue yang cukup besar.

"Ayoo tiup lilinnya supaya aku bisa memakan kuenyaa!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" bentak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hanabi-_chan,_ ayo tiup lilinnya."

Hanabi menutup matanya, kemudian meniup lilinnya. Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan, kemudian Hinata meletakkan kue itu di atas meja. Hinata mengambil sebuah pisau kue dan memberikannya pada Hanabi.

"Eeh? Aku yang potong?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura.

Dengan bantuan Hinata, karena Hanabi belum pernah memegang pisau, ia memotong kuenya.

"Kepada siapa kau mau memberikan potongan kue pertama?" tanya Ino.

"Untuk.. Hinata-_neechan_!"

"_Arigatou_, Hanabi-_chan_," ujar Hinata.

Hanabi memotong kue lagi, lalu memberikannya pada Konohamaru yang sedari tadi diam. "Untukmu."

Konohamaru terdiam, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_A-Arigatou_.."

Sakura tertawa melihat pasangan yang malu-malu itu. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, dia masih merasa lelah karena latihan tadi. Seseorang menyodorkan botol minum padanya, saat ia mendongak, rupanya Sasuke yang memberikannya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura meminum isi botol itu hingga tinggal setengahnya. Kemudian menutup botolnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sasuke duduk di kursi di samping Sakura, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"E-Eh?"

"Malam ini dingin. Kau cuma pakai kaos," ucapnya tanpa melihat Sakura.

Sakura memakai jaket Sasuke, ia senang bisa memakai jaket yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Mereka terus bersenang-senang sepanjang malam, bermain games, bercanda, bernyanyi, dan melakukan hal lainnya. Hingga jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Eh? Siapa sih yang iseng? Naruto ya? Lepaskan!" ujar Sakura kesal.

Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya itu. Ketika dia berhasil, sebuah kue besar dengan beberapa buah lilin menyambutnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Sakuraaa!"

Sakura terdiam, ia memandang teman-temannya itu. Benar, 28 maret. Ia bahkan lupa ulangtahunnya sendiri. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Lhoo? Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Ino panik.

"_Arigatou_.. Ini.. Pertama kali aku mendapat kejutan," ujar Sakura.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun ulangtahunku tidak pernah dirayakan. Makanya aku lupa ulangtahunku kapan."

"Kalau begitu, berterimakasihlah pada dia!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke. "Karena dia yang merencanakan ini semua!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

"Uwah.. Hei!"

"Sasu-_chan_ sudah besar, ya," ucap Itachi yang berada di samping mereka.

"_Nii-san_! Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" protes Sasuke.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, "Tapi, darimana kau tau ulangtahunku kapan?"

"Dia bertanya padaku dan Hinata," ucap Ino.

"_Sou ka_. Ada yang perutnya masih muat untuk memakan kue ini?"

"Tentu sajaaaa!" seru Naruto.

Sakura memotong kue besar itu sama rata, kemudian ia mengambil satu potong dan langsung memakannya.

"Kau tidak memakai piring?" tanya Hinata.

"Buat apa? Lebih enak begini."

Sakura memotong sedikit bagian dari kuenya dan menyodorkannya ke Sasuke. "Kau mau? Ini tidak manis, kok!"

"Huh.. Jangan main suap-suapan disini," ujar Itachi setelah Sasuke memakan kue yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau jomblo, Itachi-_nii_," ujar Naruto yang juga sedang disuapi Hinata.

"Aku juga bisa, kok! Kona-"

"Kalau kau mau minta Konan menyuapimu, tidak boleh!" ujar Pain.

"Kau jahat sekali.."

"Nah, ada yang mau main kartu? Yang kalah akan kita beri hukuman!" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah!"

Mereka menyingkirkan beberapa meja yang ada di sana dan duduk di lantai.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sasuke! Hanabi! Tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa main kartu," ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga," ujar Hanabi.

"Malas," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Nah, Itachi-_nii_! Bagikan kartunya!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, ia pergi ke belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Toilet."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia kembali mengamati permainan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah kembali. Ia duduk di samping Sakura sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_senpai_," panggil Hanabi.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak memberikan Sakura-_senpai_ kado?"

"Eeh? Hana-"

"Aku sudah memberinya kado, kok."

"Eh? Kejutan ini, maksudnya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bukan."

"Jangan bilang, jaket yang dipakai Sakura-_senpai_?"

"Mana mungkin!" bantah Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-_senpai_ pakai jaket yang sama dengan punya Sakura-_senpai_, lho," ujar Hanabi.

Sakura terkejut, ia memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Benar. Sasuke memakai jaket yang sama persis dengan yang dia pakai. "Eh.. I-Ini.."

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya. "Iya, itu hadiahmu. Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk senang, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat suka! _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari salah satu kantong jaketnya. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Ini.. Jam tangan sport yang aku inginkan! _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang juga memakai jam tangan sport yang mirip. Sakura tersenyum senang, ia memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Sakura membuka kotak itu lagi, memandangi jam tangan sport yang ada di dalamnya.

Lalu ia melihat ada secarik kertas yang ada di bagian dalam tutup kotak itu. Secarik kertas yang bertuliskan.. 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Aku tidak perlu jawab, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terkejut ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Sasuke menciumnya.

"Ehem! Ini tempat umum!" ujar Ino yang melihatnya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, mereka saling memalingkan wajah.

"Siaaal! Aku kalaaaah!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita coret mukanya dengan spidol!" ajak Itachi.

"A-Apa?! Tidaak!"

Mereka semua berkerumun mengelilingi Naruto, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sesekali Sakura mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke, ia memegang bibirnya yang terasa hangat.

'_Malam ini.. adalah malam paling membahagikan dalam hidupku_,' Sakura melirik Hanabi yang sedang bercanda dengan Konohamaru. '_Dan juga Hanabi_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

"Eeh? Keceplosan soal kejutan Hanabi itu termasuk dalam rencana kalian?" tanya Sakura heran setelah Hinata menceritakan rencana mereka untuk ulangtahun Hanabi dan Sakura.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di Tsuki's Café. Membereskan kekaacauan akibat pesta yang mereka laksanakan.

"Iya. Kau ingat saat kami semua menghilang? Kami berada di atap, sedang membicarakan itu. Dan Sasuke," Ino melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura. "Dia kabur sebelum pembicaraan kami selesai. Dan ternyata dia malah menemuimu di lapangan belakang!"

"Eh? Kalian lihat kami?"

"Iya! Tadinya aku mencari Sasuke, ternyata ada kau juga. Jadinya kami membicarakannya tanpa Sasuke!" ujar Ino kesal.

"Tapi, semua rencana ini dari Sasuke-_kun_. Kami hanya mengembangkannya. Karena Sasuke-_kun _hanya memikirkan kejutan untuk Sakura sih," ujar Hinata.

"E-Eh?!"

"Iya. Awalnya Sasuke bilang ke Naruto, lalu Naruto bilang padaku dan Hinata. Dan karena kebetulan Hanabi ulang tahunnya berdampingan denganmu, jadi rencana Sasuke kami kembangkan menjadi seperti ini!" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Lalu, yang pertanyaan di depan perpustakaan itu juga rencana kalian?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Tentang hadiah yang mungkin Hanabi inginkan karena kami sama-sama tomboy!"

"Ooh.. Itu sih, Sasuke yang suruh! Dia bingung hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, jadi dia memintaku bertanya padamu seperti itu!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ooh.. Tapi darimana kau tau aku ingin jaket? Aku kan cuma bilang ingin jam tangan sport."

"Tentu saja aku tau," ujar Sasuke. "Kau selalu menatap jaketku."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat ingin jaket seperti itu, sih."

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau tau tidak, Sasuke punya fotomu saat kau sedang latihan karate, lho," ucap Itachi.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar! Eh, kau tau tidak, bagaimana Sasuke menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto. "Waktu kelas 1, karena kau sering datang ke latihan _cheers_ menemui Hinata dan Ino dia jadi ingin tau tentangmu. Dia juga sering menonton latihanmu diam-diam. Dia sangat senang lho saat aku memperkenalkanmu dengannya!"

"Naruto, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bicara selamanya," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Boleh aku mulai berlari sekarang?"

-The end-

Huaaa! Fic macam apa ini?! *teriak frustasi*

Maaf banget kalau fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Karena aku nulis ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu si sela-sela ngerjain tugas yang menumpuk. Kadang guru itu nggak berperi-kesiswaan kalau ngasih tugas -_- *malah curhat*

Daaan.. Otanjoubi Omedetto untuk Sakura dan Hanabi! *tiup terompet*

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
